


A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

by JaqRabbit



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaqRabbit/pseuds/JaqRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All you wanted was to be recognized by your glorious captain!!</p>
<p>But Killer didn't want you to be noticed at all.  </p>
<p>Or else he'd have to share. </p>
<p>(Killer x Reader - Drabbles)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Attention

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this, you don't even KNOW!!!!!

This was your year. The year you finally gave your captain, the great Eustass Kid, the best Christmas present ever!! You had done your research, followed him around town in secret, took note of every shop he had ever visited and every item he had ever shown interest in. It had been a painstakingly long process and the list of possible gifts had been a very long one.

Well, a list of things he hated at least. Your captain liked a lot of things, but he hated a lot of shit more so you thought it better to write down what NOT to get instead of what to get.

There would be no mistakes.

And now, the day of Christmas, you had his special gift wrapped and ready to be given to your amazing Captain and nothing, **NOTHING** , was going to stop you.

Except maybe.... _him._

Oh, how you despised that man. With his stupid mask and long, perfect hair and his faceless face!!! He had always been Kid's favorite, but not this year!! You were going to stomp the first mate so hard in the ground with your amazing gift that he will run away with his tail between his legs and never think to challenge you again.

Killer was going down!!

Everything you did for your Captain was quickly followed up with a better idea by the very man you despised. You remembered one time when you had bought an awesome bottle nail polish for your captain, thinking it suit him well, only for Killer to follow up the next day with a whole make up set with all the colors one could ask for. Another time you had volunteered to clean the workshop for Kid only to have Killer follow in after you and somehow clean it better and even organize the tools just the way your captain liked them. A similar thing happened when you decided to make Kid's favorite food for dinner, spending hours making it just right and then Killer would already be serving an entire tray of the captain's favorite foods before you could even give him yours.

You would hold an umbrella over Kid to give him shade, Killer would just move the ship out of the harsh summer sun. 

You'd be there to assist the captain in his next project, only for Killer to outshine you by actually knowing what kind of tool Kid needed.

Buy Kid a new pair of goggles, Killer would personally make a better set for the red head.

Polish the deck, Killer would polish the whole ship.

Kill a horde of enemies only to be out shined by the second mate who took down an entire army.

It was an endless pissing contest and you lost, every _single **time**_.

The whole situation was driving you crazy. It was like he thought he was so much better then you!!! And you knew he was doing it on purpose, you could tell because each time he'd do it his gaze would go to you. It would be hard to tell for any normal person considering his **DUMB** mask, but you always felt his gaze. 

It really pissed you off.

But not this year! This year you had a gift so great that even Killer couldn't beat it!! So amazing that it can't even be described.

Humming confidently, you made sure the bow on top of your wrapped gift was curled while the paper looked perfectly pristine. You had to resist the urge to laugh maniacally, knowing the admiring look on Kid's face would destroy your arch rival so badly that he would have to jump ship while shouting how much better you were then he was.

You hugged the gift close at the thought, sighing almost dreamily as you imagined many other scenarios where Killer would beg, praise, and even admit defeat to you. Nothing was going to ruin your moment and Eustass Kid would recognize your dedication to him and have to name you his best friend forever. Maybe even first mate!!

This lasted for quite a while it was almost sad. But you finally stopped when you realized the time and quickly ran out of your room to go find your captain, eager to present him with your amazing present. It had taken a little bit to find him, but concluded he was in the workshop. Taking the stairs downward, you walked down the dim hall and prepared to knock on the door (you didn't want to be slaughtered all because you walked in on an important project) but realized the door was cracked. Peeking inside curiously, you spotted your captain sitting at the work bench and on his right was....him.

You practically seethed but then realized this was better, now you would see Killer's reaction to your plan first hand and everything was going to-wait...He was giving the captain a present. Kid was opening it.

The captain stared at it before lifting it up with a satisfied smirk and when you finally realized what it was, your stomach dropped.

It was exactly the same thing you had bought him.

You hadn't realized you were clutching your own present so hard that the box and wrapping paper was being crushed under your angry grip.

He did it again. **HE DID IT AGAIN!!!!!**

Except this time, knowing you had obviously won, he had decided to just get there first and give Kid the same thing!!! Oh, OH!!! This was too much!! You were going to kill him!!!!

Snarling under your breath, you quickly turned to stomp down the hall, unaware of someone walking out of the workshop and notice you. You grumbled under your breath while you tried to think of a way to fix this until you felt a tap on your shoulder. Turning, you were met with a large, barrel chest that was covered in a tight blue shirt. You didn't have to look up at the tall man to know who it was.

That fucking goatee bastard!! He was coming to gloat!! Oh, how you wanted to punch his smug face under that mask.

You were already imagining ways to torture the second mate but were interrupted when you noticed Killer was snatching the crumpled gift out of your hands and placing a new package in them. Confusion swept over you as you stared at the small box with polka-dotted wrapping paper. 

Looking up, you tried to figure out what kind of game this was. Perhaps a form of boasting? _Haha, I got the Captain a better gift and I'm a better person by getting you one too_ kind of boasting?

You seethed, it made you want to throw the present on the ground and jump on it like a five year old.

But you were an adult. And adults only stomped on gifts privately in their rooms.

Swallowing your anger, you unwrapped the Christmas present, expecting a pile of dog shit inside or whatever only to pull out a weird green....leaf? You frowned, not really understanding what you were looking at. Closely inspecting the plant, you noticed it had two little red berries on it and a red ribbon that was tied so it could be hung on something.

It still hadn't dawned on you and you weren't sure it would until much later.

The reason for that was because the next moment you were pushed roughly against the wall by strong, callused hands. Yelping in shock you started to struggle but Killer's palms were firmly on your waist and keeping you still while his thick thigh forced itself between your legs, lifting you up slightly off the ground to where your toes barely brushed the floor. His chest was pushing against your own and his hold on you only grew stronger when you tried to push him away, gift falling to the floor in the confusion.

You were about to shout and curse angrily but were stopped when you felt lips overtake your own, smothering your cries while a hand gripped your chin and forced you still. You were so shocked, you hadn't even realized his mask was off and you didn't even get a good look at him before he suddenly pulled away and was sliding it back on.

Knees suddenly weak and body hot with something you couldn't name, you almost slid to the floor but used the wall as support as you stared up at the first mate with wide, disbelieving eyes.

Killer didn't say a word as he bent down and grabbed the mistletoe and moved forward, gently tying it in your hair. He brushed your cheek with his hand then left you to stew in your strange desire, shock keeping you from stopping him and asking what the hell had just happened.

He didn't even look back as he left you in the dim hallway with his gift tied prettily in your hair and Kid's left forgotten somewhere on the floor.

It wouldn't be until many confused days later that he would finally admit to you that he hated when you tried to do things for Kid. 

Because then Kid would notice you and he didn't want that at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Killer was so polite.  So charming.  So very, very nice~!  
  
He would clean up after most the messes on the ship.  He would help Kid with whatever he needed even if the Captain was in the worst temper, Killer would just show infinite patience and do what he could.  And what he could was always amazing and flawless.  He was even one of the best fighters on the ship, able to take out opponents with such ease that it was like he had been doing it all his life.  
  
Killer did it in style too.  Even if he didn't realize it, he was graceful and swift, bending in ways his bulky body shouldn't be able to do and slicing through enemies as if they were paper.  
  
He was perfect.  
  
And you hated him so much!!  
  
It was Killer this and Killer that!!  You may be a lowly crew member while he was the first mate, but you knew a jerk when you saw one!!  And Killer was the worst of the jerks around!!  
  
You continued to seethe, moving onto the next stack of dirty plates and washing one angrily in the bubbly water.  You never turned down a job on the ship, hoping to get recognized by your amazing Captain for your hard work - but this time was different.  
  
This time, **_he_**  was helping you.  
  
You chanced a peek over your shoulder to see the masked first mate drying some cups on the other side of the small kitchen, somehow making them look cleaner with just an old rag then you had with soap and water.    
  
You resisted the urge to throw the dishrag into the sink and just walk out, but you stood firm; sucking up your angry feelings for the man and continued your work.  You weren't going to abandon a task, not after what happened around the holidays.  
  
Face turning slightly flushed, you rubbed the plate harder then was necessary to get the stain off, teeth grinding painfully together.  
  
That damn gift.  It had all been a joke to him, you just know it!  A ploy!!  You had been on your way to give Kid the best gift ever only to be derailed by your arch rival instead.  Not only had he given the exact same thing to your glorious Captain that you were going to give, he had stopped you in the hall and...and!!!  
  
Deep breath.  
  
Distracted you from giving your gift to Eustass Kid at all!!  
  
You had been the only one on board who hadn't given the red head a present and it hadn't gone unnoticed.  The crew had thought you had been selfish towards your Captain and you were sure there was going to be some hazing coming your way.  
  
No, no that was not what happened though.    
  
As if he thought himself a hero, Killer had stepped in and told them to lay off of you and said there had probably been a good explanation.  Of course, everyone listened to him and apologized and there was no mention of it again-!!  
  
**CRACK!!**  
  
You froze and looked down at the plate in your hand, the item snapped cleanly in half from your washing rage.  
  
"Damn it," You muttered, pulling the broken plate out of the water to inspect it.  You tried to think of a way to salvage the item but quickly froze when you felt someone come up behind you.  Your body was slowly pushed hard into the sink as you felt the male's chest pressed flushed against your back, strong arms encircling around you as Killer's hands took hold of your own to look at the broken kitchen ware.  
  
His body heat was enough to make you squirm, breath quickening when he pushed you harder into the counter so you couldn't get away at all.  The masked man still kept his large hands on your own, moving one high over your shoulder so he could get a good look at the damage.  
  
He _tsked_  lightly at you, as if you were a naughty student who didn't do a math problem right, before forcing you to place the plate on the counter then plunging your hands back into the water where another one rested.  Killer managed to get the rag back in your hand and moved it to where you were washing the other plate with his assistance, not saying a word as he moved to rest his chin on your shoulder to watch.  
  
This was extremely awkward.  Not awkward in a 'This guy is nuts' way, but awkward in a way that made your face turn completely red, body grow hot, and legs tremble.  
  
You could feel his hot breath through the holes in his mask, spreading over your shoulder and even a little down the front of your shirt (was he peeking?  Why did you have to wear a tank top today!?).  You could even feel his damn goatee tickle your neck when he moved his head a little to do...something?  You couldn't really see, but you bet it was inappropriate!!  
  
Killer forced you to do this with his help for a while, like some weird instructor who was giving someone lessons on how to hit a baseball, or how to swing a golf club.  Except for some reason, it felt more sexual then you wanted to admit; especially since you were sure he was pressing his lower body closer to your ass and you didn't need to be a genius as to why.  
  
And all you two were doing was washing a damn plate.  
  
But as quickly as it started, it ended.  Killer had pulled away as soon as the plate was clean and pulled it out of your hands and moved back to his own station to dry it off.  He didn't look at you or say anything, just went about his task as if nothing had happened.  
  
All the while you stared with soapy hands, mouth open wide and face flushed in confused embarrassment.


	3. Chapter 3

You didn't think about Killer all the time.    
  
Honest.  
  
You were a normal person.  You worried about the crew, about the next island, the next adventure.  You also enjoyed the thrill of the unknown, the crazy life at sea, and just being a pirate.  
  
And right now, this pirate was eager to make a cup of hot chocolate.  
  
Your bare feet padded down the ship's hallway and towards the kitchens, humming softly while leaning towards the right when the ship rocked violently to the left.  There was a huge storm going on outside, waves crashing, winds blowing, the sea trying to gobble you all whole while lightning danced across the sky.  
  
You loved it.  Storms were always the best, on and off the ship.  The first time you were on board when a storm passed over you had been terribly sick, the ship teetering back and forth and causing your stomach to flip and turn; you had thought you were dying.    
  
It was also the first time your amazing Captain noticed you, realizing you were sick during this hectic time he had come down to yell at you to get up on deck to help out.  But when he saw you in your gross state he had opted out of the yelling and just left, only coming back a few minutes later with a mug of hot chocolate.  You had refused the drink at first, finding the smell nauseating but after he forced it down your throat you were instantly better.  
  
  
_"Specially made."  Kid had grunted, wiping some of the spilled liquid off his hands when he had forced your mouth open.  "Now get your ass up on deck."_  
  
  
In that glorious moment, you had realized what an amazing person Eustass Kid was.  What other captain would do that for their lowest ranking crew member?  He was truly incredible.  
  
To say you were easy to please might be an understatement.  
  
You yawned when the ship rocked once more, your hands instantly moving forward before a picture could fall off the wall next to you.  Stopping, you took the time to hang it back up while the ship settled for a moment, smile still on your face as you bounced on your toes in anticipation.    
  
It had become a tradition to you now to drink hot chocolate during a storm, it was a thing you always looked forward to now.  What was great about this night was that you weren't on duty, so you got to enjoy a big mug of it without having to go out in the rain and fight the storm itself.  You could already taste the sweet concoction on your tongue as you walked into the kitchens and headed towards the pantry, fingers itching to grab the tin of powder like some drug addict.  
  
You opened the door to the tiny storage room and looked around until you spotted the tin can up on the top shelf, way too high for someone of your height.  Sighing, but not deterred, you grabbed the step ladder underneath all the shelves at the bottom and unfolded it, letting the ship rock once more before taking the first step.  
  
Even when using the ladder the powder was out of reach, your fingers brushing over the metal and even pushing it back a little.  You scowled and stood on the tips of your toes, tongue out in concentration when you touched the top of the can and made it slant towards you-  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"GAH!"  You screeched in surprise, hands moving to grip one of the lower shelves as the ladder almost toppled over; the tin of chocolate falling on it's side and rolling to the back of the pantry.  
  
You turned slowly with a scowl, having recognized the voice instantly.    
  
Killer was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, wearing only loose sweatpants and his signature mask.  You had to quickly avert your eyes away from his chiseled, bare chest - almost afraid that his perfect physique would start shining like it was a vision of heaven and blind you.  
  
"I-I'm just making hot chocolate," You muttered, moving to try and make another grab for the tin can.    
  
Damn it, you had forgotten that Killer was one of the few who was off duty as well.  It shouldn't have been too much of a surprise though, considering he always seemed to be on the same schedule as you.  
  
The male didn't reply, just watched your sad attempts at grabbing the can until he sighed and moved forward.  But at hearing his padded footsteps you turned around so fast that it was a wonder that your head didn't spin twice like a human possessed.  
  
"No!  I got it!!"  You held up your hands, eyes wide when he stopped mid way towards you, masked face tilted in confusion.    
  
You did not want him near you doing hell knows what.  You did not want him touching, helping, groping, or even looking at you.  His past few actions had made you edgy and you did not want to deal with it tonight; not on hot chocolate night.  
  
"I can reach-"  
  
"No!  No..."  You took a deep breath, forcing a smile and keeping your hands up in a stop position.  "Just...stand over there.  At least five feet away."  
  
Killer didn't reply, just stood still and staring at you as if he were thinking about something.  Probably about how crazy you were.  But you could care less, you just wanted him as far away as possible.  
  
Once you deduced he wouldn't come any closer, you turned and tried to reach for the tin once more; ignoring the feeling of eyes on you.  You cursed under your breath when you brushed the metal container with the tips of your fingers, swiping at it until it slowly rolled your way.    
  
You almost cheered in victory as it came within reach, deeming yourself amazing without needing a tall person's help; but then it was flying in your direction as the ship rocked, most if not all the items in the pantry also rolling over and close to falling off the shelf.  You didn't have time to worry about that though considering the step ladder wasn't under your feet anymore, having not predicted the violent motion from the ship.  
  
You were falling back and squeaking in surprise just as a roar of thunder sounded from outside.  You closed your eyes and felt your body clench up as you prepared to hit the hard wood flooring of the kitchen, knowing from experience that you would get a lot of ugly bruises once it was all over.  
  
But you didn't hit the floor.    
  
Instead you found yourself cradled gently in large arms, your small form held close to a strong chest while Killer's mask was just inches from yours.  He held you like this as the ship continued to rise and fall slowly in the waves, the kitchen's hanging light swaying and even flickering - putting you both in and out of the darkness.  This lasted for a few minutes until the ship settled once more and the light stayed on, but Killer still held onto you while he crouched on the floor.  
  
You could feel how tense he was, his muscles bulging slightly as he held you as close as humanly possible to his body; fingers almost digging in your arms and legs as he held you bridal style.  But he seemed to be controlling his strength well since you didn't notice how tightly he was clutching you.  
  
But it was hard to notice anything when his naked chest was so close to you, giving you a real chance to study the tall man.  Everything looked so firm and strong - the dips and curves of his muscles, the way his barrel chest moved when he breathed; it was almost as if he really had been sculpted by the heavens.  Some of his hair had even fallen over his large shoulders during the catch, long blond tendrils laying on his chest and brushing against your skin.  
  
You briefly wondered how soft his hair was but was interrupted when the man spoke.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
He sounded breathless, almost as if he had feared you were going to die from such a tiny fall.  You looked up at him, forgetting all your anger and annoyance towards the first mate as he held you like a precious treasure.  
  
"Y-Yeah."  You nodded, suddenly a bit more self conscious of your attire since you only wore short shorts and a thin tank top.  It had been a great idea considering how hot the climate around this part of the New World was, but now you weren't so sure since some of Killer's hair now rested on your thighs and bare shoulders; tickling your skin and sending shivers down your spine.  
  
Killer seemed to let out a sigh of relief, making you wonder if he really did care.    
  
This thought made you reevaluate your stance on the man.  Maybe he really was a nice guy?  Maybe you had been up in arms over nothing and Killer had just been doing what he always did.  Maybe you had just been jealous...jealous that the first mate was just better at so many things compared to you?  
  
This revelation actually made you come close to apologizing to the man...  
  
But the impulse was quickly squashed when he suddenly placed you on the floor and slid on top of you, lifting one of your legs off the ground awkwardly while he held your upper thigh firmly in his hand.  
  
"W-What are you doing?!!"  You screeched, trying to wiggle away as a blush creeped up your neck and face.  
  
"I'm checking for injuries."   
  
You balked, "I told you I was fine!!!"  
  
He didn't let up, making you gasp when he moved his free hand to your abdomen and pushed down so you wouldn't squirm.  "You could be in shock."  
  
Oh!  You were in shock alright!!  Shocked that you had almost apologized to this asshole!!  
  
"L-Let go!!"  Your yell turned into another squeak when you felt his hand slowly slide up your shirt, moving it so your skin was showing in the dim kitchen light.  He hummed thoughtfully and pushed it up more, his other hand now rubbing your thigh and making your body hot.  
  
Killer's hand slowly skimmed up your stomach, showing off more and more of your skin until he reached your chest; fingers gently dancing between your breasts.  Your breathing was growing heavy as he proceeded to molest you, his own body moving as close as it could while he went about 'inspecting' your skin.  You were in too much shock to do anything but lay there as he towered over you, long blonde hair spilling over his form and blocking out everything in the kitchen like a curtain.

It seemed he had finally gotten his fill though, giving your thigh one last squeeze before getting off you and crossing his arms.  
  
"Everything looks fine."  He didn't even help you off the floor as he went to the pantry and grabbed the can of chocolate powder, placing it on the counter for you.  "Come to me if you find any injuries.  I can help."  
  
And then he was gone, leaving you an angry, blushing mess on the floor; hair frazzled and body trembling in need.  
  
You hated him **_so much._  
**

 

  

~**BONUS**~

 

  


_"Damn it," Kid hissed, stomping his way into the kitchen where Killer was preparing dinner for the night._

_"Something wrong?"  The masked man asked not looking up from his task._

_Kid scowled, kicking over a bucket in anger before going to the stove to warm up a bit; still a bit wet from running around on the deck while the storm raged on.  "That new girl is sick.  We need another crew mate to raise the sails before it gets too violent."_

_Killer stopped what he was doing, standing silently in thought before going to the pantry to grab a tin can.  Kid sneered at the object as the male started to make a mug of hot chocolate._

_"Are you fucking serious?  That shit will make her sicker!!"_

_Killer chuckled, "It helped you in your first storm.  Just as it had the rest of the crew."_

_"Everyone still thinks it's the grossest shit around," Kid replied bluntly, glaring at the first mate as he put in a little medicine for sea sickness.  "There's no way she won't hate you if you force her to drink that."_

_Killer shrugged, not really caring what anyone thought.  He knew it was bitter from the medicine and most likely ruined hot chocolate for the whole crew.  But Kid needed a healthy person to work, feelings didn't count at the moment._

_Even if the new girl did like it, it's not like Killer would really notice._


	4. Chapter 4

Hiding was all you could do in this situation.  Sneak behind barrels, slip into closets, stay in your room.  It was the only real solution to staying away from Killer.  Killer and his giant, firm hands that liked to pinch lightly at your skin when you weren't looking, to poke and prod at your cheeks (both sets) when you were unaware of him, and grope whatever part of you he could when you didn't even give him the slightest bit of your attention.  
  
You quickly learned from those encounters NOT to let him near you anymore, lest you were invited into some complicated situation where he molested you then leave you in a mess without a word or clue as to why he had done it in the first place.   
  
You had been quite successful in your mission to ninja, but you avoiding the infuriating first mate only spurred him on to actively look for you as well.  What sucked was that he did it so easily too.  You could be hiding in the most obscure places on the ship and as soon as he wanted to locate you, he could within minutes.  It was almost as if he had a sixth sense as to where you were at all times.  
  
The only place he couldn't penetrate was your room.  As soon as it was in sight and you knew Killer was on your trail, you would hurry inside and lock the door.  
  
It was perfect.  
  
Unfortunately, it was also hard to do anything you normally loved to do from inside your room.  Things like chores, running around on the ship's top masts during a sunny day, or even see your Captain.  But that last one seemed to only satisfy Killer the most.  It was like he wanted you to suffer while he kept the Captain all to himself!!  
  
It wasn't fair and you weren't going to let it pass!  
  
But every time you tried to see Kid you found yourself running the opposite way because right by his side was that perverted, cocky, perfect,  ~~hunky~~ , jerk!  Over all, it was like he had planned all this and it only served to anger you more.  It only hurt Kid when Killer kept him all to himself!  Their Captain had a short enough fuse as is and if he was kept from talking to different people then he'd never learn to get better at communication!!  
  
But Killer probably never thought about this horrible consequence like you have.  Killer was probably so selfish of his desire for Kid to only being with him that he didn't take the time to see what Kid would want!!!  You weren't the smartest person and you admit that, but you'd be damned if you let this horrible man stunt your Captain's growth!  
  
Taking this revelation into account, you busted open the door to your room with your fists balled and fire in your eyes.  You strode out with purpose, conviction, a personal goal to save your Captain from the masked villain....only to turn right back around in a scramble before shutting your door and clicking the lock in place.  
  
Killer had been right outside.  
  
**_Waiting for you._**  
  
You quickly crouched by the door and hugged your knees close as you rocked on the balls of your feet, face pale in shock.  
  
"Psychic...that man is psychic," You hissed, hands feeling clammy and stomach twisting in strange knots.   
  
"Kid wants everyone on deck," Killer's deep voice rumbled on the other side of your door.  When you replied with a squeak, you heard the first mate start to walk away; heavy footfalls on the ships wood fading away while you tried to compose yourself.   
  
At least he hadn't decided to _escort_  you up top.  
  
...And how dare he be on a first name basis with your beloved Captain!!  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
"Oi," Kid called out with a scowl, arms crossed as he looked over the crew while a few others quickly tied ropes to the town docks and went about making sure you all couldn't float away.  "We're only here for a few hours so get what you need and get out.  If you fuck around and don't make it back I expect you to find another crew."  
  
The pirates grinned, used to their Captain's snark comments about leaving people behind if they were late.  He would, of course, stay true to his word.  But then turn the ship back around when he realized that person did some job or other that he didn't want to do himself.  It had turned into a right of passage to leave a new crew mate behind then come back for them, the action made the new pirate sweat and work harder to mind Kid's orders while also providing entertainment for the crew.  
  
"You have three hours," Kid snarled out, making sure everyone heard him.  "Now get out of my face!"  
  
The group quickly dispersed, clamoring off board to do whatever they had planned for the short stop at the island.  You yourself had already planned to go get some personal shopping done when Kid called out to you.  
  
"_______!"  
  
You turned to the man with curious eyes, feeling your heart palpate when you realized your amazing, wonderful, brilliant Captain knew your name!!    
  
He gestured you to come to him with a hooked finger, deep frown on his face as you drew nearer.  "You're coming with me, I need your help with a few things."  
  
You could have fainted.  Right there, no joke.    
  
The Supernova, Captain Eustass Kid needed your help.  YOURS!!  "Y-Yes Captain!"  
  
You followed him off the ship with a giant grin, feeling like you were the luckiest, lowly pirate subordinate in the world.  You didn't even notice the shiver of fear crawl down your spine as Killer on the upper deck stared down at the two of you as you headed into town.  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
You laid a hand on your cheek and sighed happily, walking down the hall towards your room while carrying a few bags of clothes you had bought.  You hadn't realized you were swaying a bit as you walked, like some happy drunkard who was on their way to the next bar.  The whole day had just been perfect.  
  
At first, your Captain had been a bit awkward as he grunted out things you two were going to do, almost as if he were thinking about something else but didn't know how to put it into words.  It wasn't until you two were leaving a hardware store did he finally blurt out his real reason for asking you to come with him.  
  
  
_"Are you....feeling okay?"  Kid asked with a sneer, not at all used to asking about people's feelings._  
  
_You looked up in shock, not expecting the question.  "W-What?"_  
  
_"You've been acting weird," the man snarled, arms crossed as he leaned towards you as if inspecting to make sure you were the real you.  "Normally, I have to make sure not to trip over my own feet because you're running around working.  But now I hardly see you.  So what the_ **fuck** _is wrong?!"_  
  
_Staring, you tried to take it in._  
  
_Was Kid actually concerned about you?  You?!  A no-named pirate who's only good talent was being a loyal worker?_  
  
_The whole situation made you extremely happy, smile growing wide as you answered the man.  "I'm sorry!  I've just felt a little under the weather.  I'll be sure to work twice as hard from now on!!"_  
  
_Kid looked unsure whether he should believe you, but that shit-eating grin seemed to ease him a bit.  He grunted and went back to ignoring you, determined to make things go back to normal while you carried both his and your things._  
  
  
You sighed in bliss once more, making it to your door and standing in silence while you replayed the scene over and over.  The very man you had respected for so long had finally noticed your existence and all because you _weren't_  acting normally.    
  
Killer may have more points then you on getting Kid's attention, but you had surely won this day.  
  
With that thought in mind, you hummed happily to yourself as you walked into your room, unaware that it had been unlocked until you had stepped inside and closed it behind you.  
  
You know those sounds people make when they scream, but in a soft voice so not to alert others?  It was the noise you made when you realized that Killer was leaning against the wall right next to the entrance of your room, staring down at you with his arms stiff and crossed over his chest.    
  
Why was he in your room!?  This was against the rules!!  He wasn't allowed to come in here!!  You should tell.  You should totally tell on him right now and get his ass kicked off the ship!!  YOU WERE GOING TO TELL ON KILLER AND THEN HE'LL SEE WHO'S LAUGHING!!  
  
Only....there were a few things that kept you from running out and screaming about Killer having snuck into your room.  


 

1\. You were an adult.

 

2\. You are a pirate.

 

3\. Snitches get stitches.

 

  
Killer was suddenly walking forward, startling you out of your thoughts of what you were going to do and forcing you to start backing up.

"W-What are you doing???"

The masked man didn't respond, just continued forward and making you continue backwards until you found your body falling flat on your bed when your legs hit the mattress.  You stared up in shock as Killer took this chance to get on top of you, nudging your legs apart with his knee while he placed his hands on either side of your head.

  
You waited for it.  For whatever he was planning to do to you this time, but he just...stared.  At least you think he was staring, but that's what he did.  Just look down at you as if in deep thought while you wiggled nervously beneath, body slightly....excited?  You weren't sure, all of this was just confusing to you and Killer was just a confusing person and you just wish-  
  
"Ah!"  You gasped when his hand suddenly covered your eyes, your own quickly flying up to grasp his arm to try and pull it away but he was unyielding.   "W-What are-?!"  
  
You felt warm air on your face, alerting you that he had moved in close.  You felt something bristly brush your chin then a nip, it was then you realized he had taken off his mask and was refusing to let you see his face.  
  
"Wait-!"  You gulped and tried to move your head to the side, but his hand that was blinding you was also keeping it still as you felt his lips slowly graze over your chin then your jaw.  You felt his leg move snuggly to fit between your own to keep them spread while his other hand gripped your hip.  His lips trailed upwards along your jawline, placing soft kisses along the way towards your ear where his breathy voice finally spoke.  
  
"Punishment."  
  
Then he was kissing you on the lips, demanding but gentle.  He had moved his hand from your hip and to your head, fingers touching your temples in a lazy manner then moving to tangle themselves in your hair, gripping the tendrils possessively.  The kiss was short, but it was all that was needed to leave you breathless as your body slowly started to arch into his.  
  
You may be confused, but it was obvious your body wasn't.  The sight made Killer smirk, though you couldn't see it.  He grinned even more when you finally mewled, unwittingly wanting him to continue.  
  
But he did no such thing, just continued to watch you squirm to his amusement.  When it was clear you were getting frustrated, he nestled his face into your neck and started to nip it all over, the tiny pin-pricks of pain making you shudder beneath his large form.  Killer finally stopped after a few bites then moved off of you, slipping on his mask before you could even catch your breath and realize you could see again.  
  
You sat up, your hand moved to your neck where it was littered with love bites that would no doubt stay for a few days, perhaps weeks.  You looked at the first mate with wide eyes as he finished securing his helmet into place.  He looked back at you without a word, but you were sure he was smirking in pride over his work.  
  
"Stay out of trouble," He stated as if you had been caught not mopping up a room, but he was now tussling your hair in an affectionate manner; the action made your cheeks grow flush.  Killer chuckled and left the room, looking more satisfied with himself then he had when you had found him in your room.  
  
And though he had left you alone in a mess hundreds of times before, this time felt different.    
  
This time you wanted him to stay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet~

"What the hell is wrong with you today?"  A crewmate frowned, having noticed you were turning to look behind you every few minutes during breakfast.  
  
"Huh?"  You looked back at your friend across the table, your back already itching and making you want to look at the table just behind you.  
  
"You keep staring at the Captain's table!"  He pointed his fork at you with a frown, "It's creepy, even for you!"  
  
"I'm not creepy!"  You huffed with indignation, glaring at the male who now waved his fork at you.  
  
"Just stop mooning over the Captain already and eat!"  
  
You scowled and shoved a few eggs in your mouth, wanting to kick the man under the table for daring to say you mooned over Kid.  He was your Captain and you respected him!  You weren't in love, just...loyal.  A lowly pirate such as you was allowed to admire their own leader and devote their lives to his dream, all the while, enjoying every minute of it.    
  
Besides, that wasn't who you'd been looking at.    
  
Surprisingly, you were turning to stare at Killer who was seated just behind your chair, back to you and drinking his milk through a straw.    
  
The dining room wasn't big enough on the ship to give much space between the two tables, so they were spaced along side one another and given enough room for chairs and a walkway for someone to squeeze through.  This would sometimes cause accidental bumps into chairs, cuffs to the head, or just two people bumping chairs.  So, of course, the close proximity made you _extremely_  nervous.  He could very well do something right this moment in front of everyone and you wouldn't be able to stop him!  Killer wasn't even touching you but just his presence seemed to rub up against your body, envelope all your senses, and make you jittery in the legs.  
  
You shivered and turned to look again, eyeing his broad back warily while a few bits of eggs fell on the floor when you missed your mouth.  Your gaze moved over his body without meaning to; studying his broad shoulders that had grown larger ever since entering the New World, his muscled arms that could hold you down without even trying, and that thick waist that seemed to send a buzz throughout all your nerve endings.  
  
But what you really couldn't help but admire was his long, golden hair.  
  
It looked so....just, damn!  It's length was impressive on it's own, but the way it shined beautifully in every kind of lighting was amazing.  How it seemed to lay in thick tendrils, fluffy enough to where one could rest their head on it and take a wonderful nap.  Even during the heat of battle, it never tangled, got in his way, or cause him any sort of hassle.  You were sure that even his enemies wouldn't grab at it for leverage, too much in awe at it's exquisiteness.  
  
Killer probably lathered, rinsed, _and_  repeat.  
  
Before you knew what was happening, your hand was reaching out and brushing the blonde locks, immediately gaining a sense of satisfaction at feeling how silky and fluffy it was.  It slid so easily through your fingers and made your body tingle.  It was a nice tingle and you just wanted to comb the hell out of his hair.    
  
Then it moved away from your hand, swishing over the first mate's shoulder as Killer looked down at you.  You froze and looked up, eyes staring right into his blue and white mask as a sensation of dread washed over you.  It was then that everyone noticed the two of you and stared; a few even witnessing you touching the male's hair and passing it to the others.  
  
It was at this moment you knew you had probably done the most embarrassing thing that could ever happen in the history of forever.  
  
You had just been caught, **_playing_**  with Killer's hair.  
  
The dining room was dead silent, everyone looking at you with a different array of facial expressions.  Confusion, pity, amusement, etc.  All the while, a burning heat was traveling up your neck and over your entire face; your hand slowly coming back to your side while you stared right at Killer's mask with a look of pure shock.  The room's painful silence wasn't as horrible as Killer looking straight at you and knowing you had initiated contact all on your own.  He hadn't even been paying attention to you all through breakfast, you had been safe.  
  
"T-There was something i-in your hair," You croaked out, surprised your mouth was saving your butt despite your brain being so numb.  "I...I was g-getting it out."  
  
Silence stil.  
  
It was then that you could drag your eyes from Killer's face, scanning the room to see the whole crew looking at you like this was some kind of side show.  And then your eyes stopped on your Captain, his face completely neutral as he chewed his food, almost as if this was nothing new to him.    
  
You stood up, body completely stiff while your head hunched into your shoulders like a turtle going into it's shell.  "T-Thank you for the meal!!"  
  
And you were out, stumbling over a few chair legs to get out of the tight space and careful not to touch anyone.  Your plan was to run to your room, scream into your pillow and pretend this never happened.  And if that didn't work you would build a time machine and push yourself overboard before you made it to breakfast.  It was the only way.  
  
Despite the interruption, the crew resumed their breakfast.  They continued on with their paused conversations as if nothing had really happened, chatting about what they were going to do today and when they were going to reach the next island.  Even Killer went back to drinking through his straw, milk traveling up to his mask and looking a little silly for a man who could slice a person in two.  
  
But if there was one thing that was different, it was that Killer was feeling a bit more cocky then before.  He had finally received your full attention without having to jump you when your guard was down.  The man didn't have to push you up against the wall and grope whatever he could.  He didn't have to trap you in a room or sneak up behind you to snatch you up.  Killer hadn't lifted a single finger.  
  
That wasn't the best part though.  Not only had you touched him, it had been _**affectionate**_.  You didn't hit him, smack his arm or even make a childish face; no, you had brushed his hair.    
  
Killer practically swelled with pride, glad not one bit of you paying attention to him had involved Eustass Kid.   
  
He was winning.


	6. Chapter 6

  
You blinked.  Rubbed your eyes, then blinked again.  
  
That wasn't right.  There was just no way fate was that cruel.  So cruel that it would decide to put you on Noon Watch, for several hours, in the tiny crow's nest at the very top of the ship (where no one could hear you unless you screamed) with _**KILLER**_.  
  
Have you not dealt with enough??  Have you not suffered a thousand times over?!!  First he continues to torment your everyday life by groping and pinching you, then he breaks the rules and goes into your room without your permission (to grope and pinch), THEN you're caught playing with his hair by the whole crew!!!  It had been the most humiliating thing to ever happen to you and you had just wanted to hide until the whole thing was forgotten.  
  
But now life wanted to kick you while you were down.  Kick you over and over before spitting in your face.  
  
You reread the list again and held in your groan, wanting to snatch it off the wall and rip it to pieces!!  
  
"Aw damn it, I'm on watch with Heat."  One of your crewmates was reading over the list, nervousness clear on his face as he realized who his Watch partner for the day was.  He almost looked as upset as you did...  
  
"I'm just not ready to face him, he's still mad at me..."  
  
You blinked, remembering this man had inadvertently insulted the fire-breather just a week before.  You hadn't been there to see it, but from what you'd heard, he'd told a really bad joke about circus people and fire breathers and there was something about clowns...?  It wasn't important, the fact was, it had upset Heat enough to just outright ignore the man and it had gotten to the point to where some of the crew worried if Heat would ever forgive him.  
  
It was kind of silly, but you didn't try to get involved like the rest of the crew.  You weren't really sure what to do in those kinds of situations...but then an idea came to you and you acted quickly, slinging an arm over the shorter man's shoulders and giving him concerned eyes.  "I'm sorry.  I can't believe he's still ignoring you."  
  
The man groaned and held his head, "I didn't mean _tooooo_....it was just a joke!!"  
  
You gave his shoulder a squeeze, "There, there...Maybe he just needs more space?"  
  
Your crewmate looked at you, face distraught, "That's gonna be hard when we have to spend four hours together on the Night Shift!!"  
  
"True," You gave him a thoughtful expression before your face lit up in fake enthusiasm.  "Oh!  I know!  You and me can trade watches!"  
  
He stopped his moaning and looked at you with wide eyes, as if he couldn't believe his luck.  "R-Really?!"  
  
You nodded, giving him a wide grin.  "You two just need more time!  I can take one for the team and work tonight!"  
  
The man cried out in relief before pulling you into a hug, thanking you a thousand times over before running off.  You watched him go with a wide grin, mentally congratulating yourself for your quick thinking.  Sure, Night Watch sucked, but it was better then spending hours with Killer alone.  
  
You whistled as you went down the hallway, looking a bit smug now at finally beating fate at it's own game.  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
The first thing you saw when arriving in the crow's nest was a mop of yellow.  Long, luxurious golden-yellow that was too magnificent for words.  Even in the dark of night you could spot Killer's hair from miles away.  The way it shined and how it felt between your fingers...  
  
And there was Killer, leaning against the edge of the wooden barrier with his arms crossed and just staring at you, looking all cocky and superior and just _**EVERYTHING!!**_  
  
"You're late."  
  
You twitched, hesitantly climbed into the crow's nest and moved as far away from the first mate as you could.  It was pretty hard to do considering the tiny lookout point could, just maybe, squeeze one more person into it.  Just two steps to the left and you would be bumping into the man and falling into his strong arms, his large form pulling you close as he moved to hold your cheek, brushing it gently before he would take off his mask and lean in...  You had to shake the thought from your mind, confused as to why it had even formed.  But you kept your attention on Killer, not wishing to be distracted.  
  
"I-I thought you had Noon Watch?"  
  
Killer shrugged, turning to look out across the ocean.  "Heat needs to talk to his friend, so I switched with him."  
  
Tch!  More like he overheard you planning to switch and did so as well - the sneak!  
  
You took a deep breath, trying to calm yourself while also trying to think of a way out of this.  Not only had your plan failed, but you had made it worse for yourself.    
  
Noon watch had at least people walking around on deck, awake and ready to come to your aid if you needed them.  Night Watch was a time where everyone was fast asleep, and it was very, very dark.  The only light you had was the full moon that was being blocked by the large clouds painting the sky tonight.  And even if it had been a clear night tonight, you were sure it would only barely show the first mate across from you.    
  
So you had to be watchful, because not only would no one save you, you wouldn't be able to see him coming.  
  
You stepped over to the furtherest part of the crow's nest, the whole platform round and held up by the main mast of the ship; it's thick wooden beam going right through the middle of the lookout area and taking away much needed space.  You got into position to where the main mast was blocking your view of Killer, giving you the wonderful illusion that he wasn't even there.  You were sure that any move he made would be immediately noticeable, so you had nothing to fear about him coming at you.  It made you feel a little more at ease, but not enough to know he wasn't still there, watching you.  
  
You placed your hands on the wooden railing and looked out in some random direction, feeling a chilly breeze brush over you.  
  
You just had to get through a few hours, you knew you could do it.  Besides, you both had a job to do and he wouldn't compromise that by doing something drastic-  
  
Something gently touched your back, making you jump and look over your shoulder in horror at the sight of Killer standing right behind you.  You gave him an incredulous look, wondering what the hell he just did and how he had been so damn quiet-!?!  
  
"Sorry, there was something on your back."  
  
You blinked, took a deep breath and blinked again.  Throat dry and hands gripping the railing like a lifeline, you pushed yourself a little closer to the side and further from the tall, muscular man.  
  
He moved closer, making you tense and worried until you felt a long stroke down your back, this time with more pressure and intent for attention.  You looked at his mask, glare now present on your face.  
  
"It's still there."  Killer mused, watching you go from angry to nervous once more.  
  
This man....THIS BASTARD!!  He was using your excuse against you!!  Just like when you said something was in his hair, he was using the same excuse to touch you!!  You had been covering your butt out of embarrassment, but he was doing this on purpose and not even trying to hide his true purpose!!  
  
You quickly tried to sidle away but his arm shot out, blocking your escape route as his hand gripped the railing on the other side of you.  You gave him a quick glance before trying to go the other way, but he placed his other hand there too, effectively trapping you and deliberately pushing you into the railing until it was clear you had to push yourself close to his body or else you'd have to worry about falling over the side and onto the deck of the ship.  
  
His hard chest was now pressed against your cheek, warm and broad and making your face feel flushed.  You could even hear an echo of his heartbeat, _ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump._ Your own body was starting to feel hot, nervous energy making you wiggle and twitch, but it only made his form all the more noticeable to you.  You tried to push him away, your hands resting on his firm chest and feeling the muscles tense slightly under your pressure.  To battle this, his arms slowly closed until you were wrapped in an embrace, one arm hugging you even closer while his long leg slid between your own and you felt a light pressure of his thigh pushing into your groin.  
  
One of Killer's arms moved to rest around your waist, solid and unyielding, he kept you still while his free hand moved to stroke your back.  Your face was pressed even closer into his chest, making you unable to see his mask or head movements and giving you no indication as to what he was thinking.  He now dragged his hand down from the very nape of your neck and all the way to the curve of your hip, pressure just strong enough to make you notice but light enough to send a thousand tingles through out your body.  Each time he did this made you feel like sparks were shooting off inside you, the electricity firing across every nerve and making your legs tremble.  
  
"Sorry, I just can't seem to get it off," He murmured, now sneaking his palm lazily under your shirt.  His cold hand made you gasp and arch into him, regretting it instantly when you felt his leg shift closer into your own, thigh brushing against your groin and causing you to shutter.  Killer didn't make a move, just waited a few moments before touching your back again, hand still a bit cold and making you wiggle slightly until it started to slowly brush up your spine; the action making you dig your fingers into the front of his shirt in an attempt to hold on or you'd surely topple over.  His large hand spread out a little, trying to cover as much of your back as he continued to nonchalantly move up, this only serving to make you grip him harder as your body grew weak with pleasure.    
  
His palm was callous and rough, but it still felt sinful against your skin.  He was going so slow too, inching ever closer to your bra until his thumb hooked into the strap and gave it a gentle tug.  You trembled, face now buried into his chest while your hands dug into his shirt, too far gone to realize the seducing had come this far.  
  
Killer hummed out loud, giving the strap another tug and making your chest feel a little tight.  He leaned down and nuzzled his mask gently into the top of your head, soft and affectionate, almost as if you could really feel his lips kiss your hair.  You melted, literally going weak in his arms and from such a simple gesture.  He chuckled and in one smooth motion, unhooked your strap with just his thumb.  You weren't sure how he had done it and you were positive you never find out where he learned such a trick; but you doubted you'd remember to ask after all of this...  
  
Your bra loosened and you quickly pushed yourself even closer, doing it to stop your ladies from coming out of their home.  It was not a good idea to be naked and vulnerable around this man.  You knew it would spell your doom if you allowed him to-  
  
You gasped, feeling his palm drag up your back once more, taking the hem of your shirt with him and making it go higher and higher until you were sure the bottom of your escaping breasts were showing.    
  
Face red, you found yourself looking up into Killer's mask, breathing labored and skin hot as he pushed your shirt up just a little further, further and further and further until you were sure the shirt would be discarded any second.  He leaned in, as if wanting a closer look at your reaction as he casually moved his hand sideways to your front.    
  
But he didn't get much further, even with you like putty in his arms and not fighting back one bit.  
  
No, that was because you had heard someone coming up the ladder, promptly reminding you of what was happening.  You caught your breath, your vision came into focus and you did the only thing that came to mind.  You pushed Killer away, actually surprised when he let go so easily and move to lean against the main mast with his arms crossed and his stance relaxed.  You didn't have time to dwell on this though, not when you were almost half naked.  You sputtered when you felt the breeze tickle your bare skin and hastily pulled down your shirt, adjusting your bra to where it looked normal and cursing that you didn't have time to connect the hooks.  
  
Killer watched with slight amusement before turning to see who had made it up, a man appearing at the top of the ladder and climbing into the lookout.  
  
You realized, despite your hazy and nervous state, that it was the same man you had convinced to trade shifts with.  
  
"Sorry,"  He said while dusting off his pants.  "I couldn't sleep and it got me thinking..."  
  
He looked up and frowned, not at all noticing the two of you staring at him, "I can't avoid Heat forever.  I'm going to talk to him."  
  
You blinked, stunned he had come out here for that.  He could have just talked to Heat another time, he didn't have to come and interrupt-!!  You found yourself blushing at the line of thought, scolding yourself and wondering where it had even come from.  You hated Killer!!  He was a jerk and a show off and cocky and a _great_ kisser.    
  
You froze, unable to believe you had just thought that about the man.    
  
Completely red all over you sprung into action and rushed forward, patting your crewmate on the arm, told him to go for it, then zoomed down the ladder and out of sight.  Killer watched you leave without a word, a bit frustrated that it had been going so well until this idiot decided to interrupt.  
  
"Oh, Killer?  I thought Heat was...?"  
  
"I traded shifts with him," The first mate rumbled, somehow looking nonchalant despite previous events.  
  
The man was silent a moment then scowled, turning to the railing and slamming his hands down.  "Damn it!!  I got up for nothing!!!"  
  
Killer had to resist the urge to push him over the side.


	7. Chapter 7

You gasped.

Long, rough fingers slid down your body in a sluggish fashion, soft and with just the barest of contact that it was almost unnoticeable.  It made you stretch and wiggle and you wanted so **much** more.  A heat coiled in your stomach and you tensed, the hand now changing direction and back up your form.  It brushed past your thighs first, moving in a swirling pattern like it was mapping out your skin, then it dragged to your hip.  Here, his palm groped and pinched, making your limbs twitch and your heart race before he went to your stomach to stretch out and rub your naval.  He did this for a few seconds before going upwards once more, fingers stretched across your skin until the tips brushed the swell of your breast.  The calloused hand stroked and massaged your bust before finally cupping it, squeezing gently as his thumb quickly brushed over your pert nipple.

You mewled, body arching into the male as an aching need swelled inside your abdomen.  He felt so warm and solid against you, naked form rubbing against yours with leisurely grace.  Legs caressed each other's in an eager manner, hands explored every inch of skin they could reach, and hips bumped together multiple times, creating electric friction that made you ready to fall over the edge of pleasure.  

You kept your eyes shut tight as your nerve-endings tingled, his face now burying into your neck and nuzzling with affection.  It was almost too much, chapped lips and scruffy beard tickling your throat while also making your toes curl and your core hot.  

He was gripping your hips now, keeping them closer to his own while his mouth traveled to your jaw, your chin, then finally your lips.  His kiss was slow, deliberate, sensual - it made you feel special and treasured.  You reached up to grip the back of his head, clenching a fistful of blonde hair while your bodies pushed as close as possible.  He pulled away from the kiss, heavy breath mingling with yours before you whispered his name in need.

 

_”Killer~.”_

 

Then you opened your eyes, frowning as you were greeted with the ship’s ceiling and not the man you’d been daydreaming about.

You sunk low into the bathtub, warm water rising above your nose as you blew bubbles in frustration.  

What the heck was going on with you???  For months Killer has been harassing you and making you feel confused and now you had to deal with him invading your leisure time?  You just wanted to take a damn bath, not have a…a…!!

You blew more bubbles in anger as your already flushed face turned bright red.

A **wet dream**.

How the hell were you supposed to deal with all this?!!  You hated the guy!!  

At least, you thought you did… to be honest, he’d become less aggravating lately.  You didn’t feel frustration when he entered the room or when he gained immediate notice from your Captain.  You didn’t seem to mind that much when he outdid you in every task or that he was just great at everything.  

At some point you’d grown out of that, maybe…  Sure, you wanted Kid’s attention, but not as much anymore.  No, most of your focus seemed to go on avoiding Killer and worrying what he was going to do to torture you.  It made you feel weird and awkward and dumbfounded.  What was he trying to do?  Drive you insane!?!

You splashed the soapy water in a huff, wishing you could figure this all out.

Unfortunately, you had a limited time in the bathroom, so brainstorming would have to wait until you made it back to your room.  Finishing up your daily routine of shampoo, conditioning and a good rinse, you slipped out of the tub and grabbed your towel.

It wasn’t very big, just long enough to reach your upper thighs if you wrapped it around your body, but you didn’t really need to do this since you always brought a clean outfit to change into after washing off.

Collecting your bath supplies, you bent down to grab your clothes to get dressed…then felt like a complete and total moron.

 

 

You peaked around the corner of the hall, cheeks flushed and damp from where your wet hair clung to them.  Spotting no one, you rushed down the hallway as quickly as possible and to the next corner, clutching the towel tightly around your body as you peaked around this corner.

Now, why were you running around the deck of the ship in only a bath towel?

Oh well, silly you forgot to grab a clean set of clothes!  Isn't that hilarious?  Wonderfully, painfully hilarious?!!

Wait a second author, why weren't you just wearing the clothes you had on before you took your bath?  Wearing dirty clothes was much better then being caught butt naked on a ship full of men!  

About that...  See, it had been your brilliant idea not too long ago about a new laundry system.  The crew had been complaining about clothes getting mixed up in the wash, shirts being worn by the wrong person, too many pairs of pants matching too closely to tell which belonged to who.  You didn't even want to think about how many times you've had to buy a pack of socks.

Not wanting any of your clothing mixed with anyone else's, you suggested a way to keep the items separate.  A tiny series of chutes were installed to pile up like a laundry basket until it reached a certain weight before being put next in the wash.  It would be cleaned before cycling to the dryer then into a lone basket with the person's name on it.  It was silly and complicated, but it worked.  These chutes were located in each person's room and in the few bathrooms on the ship and all one had to do was slide a knob over to their respective name before putting their clothes down the vent.  It hadn't been hard to build considering your captain and some of the crew were amazing at inventing things.

So, of course the first thing you did with your dirty clothes was put it down the chute as soon as you entered the bathroom, not even realizing you'd forgotten to bring clean ones with you.  This wasn't the first time to happen to someone, there was the occasional streaker who was laughed and mocked for a few days until it was forgotten or the next person made the same mistake.  It was a nice distraction during long, boring periods at sea.

The problem was, this had never happened to you.  You had made it a **_point_** to never let it happen!  The last thing you wanted was to go streaking down the halls!!  Why was your idea biting you in the ass?!  Why was it that even when you win, you still lose?!

And why did your room have to be so damn far away?!!

You froze, turning behind you as you heard a group of voices travel down the hall, coming closer and closer to where you were.  You quickly moved forward, desperate to get to the safety of your room before you embarrassed yourself.  More voices, this time ahead of you and it was then that you saw the shadows of two people on the wall up ahead.  You skidded to a stop and turned back but tensed as the other group of voices continued to draw nearer.  You pivoted, bouncing in place in panic as you tried to think of a way out.

Shit, you were trapped!!  You were going to get laughed and mocked and you were going to be embarrassed forever-!!

Hands abruptly gripped your shoulders, pulling you backwards into a room before both groups turned the corner to walk down the hall.  They didn't notice the door shut softly as they all passed each other, nodding in greetings and going about their day while almost getting an eyeful of a naked female.

You leaned against the door, breath hitched as you listened closely until the crew members were long gone.  It was only a few seconds but it felt like a lifetime as you waited for one of them to comment on seeing something strange or mentioning a certain someone's butt flashing them.  Your towel did not cover much, let me tell you.

It was tense like this for a few short minutes but when you heard nothing you finally felt your shoulders loosen and your body relax.

"I never thought I'd see you running around like that," A deep voice chuckled, making your body freeze and your face turn bright red.

Oh, you knew who'd pulled you into the room.  You'd connected the dots as soon as the door was shut and the man was close behind you, his chest pressed into your back while his hands were now resting on your waist.  

You turned, looking over your shoulder at the tall, masked man who was just a little too close for comfort.

"T-Thank you..."  You really were thankful!!  

Now, if he could just back away a little...

Killer looked at you, not even trying to hide his peeping gaze as his head moved up and down; taking in your half naked glory.  His hands were still on your waist, thumbs twitching as if they resisted the need to rub in circles against your body.  You could see his arms slightly strained, looking ready to snatch you up and do as he pleased.

That was _**not**_ going to happen.

You moved away, relieved he let go and didn't try to trap you.  He'd done it so many times before that it was becoming almost normal for you.  Should you be concerned about that...?  

You briefly looked around, never actually entering the first mate's room before.  It wasn't that much bigger then yours, enough room for a large bed, a dresser, nightstand, and a work bench where a series of blades rested.  You pictured Killer bent over the table, working hard on cleaning his tools and sharpening his swords for future battles, determined to give his all and live up to his large bounty.

He cleared his throat and you turned to look at him, startled that you'd forgotten you were with the very man you hated...disliked?  You weren't sure anymore.

Oh, and you were wet and naked.  Drops of water were still sliding down your legs and back, your hair was a mess of tendrils that stuck to your skin and frame your face; all of this making the air feel cool against your over-heated frame.

"I-I need to-"

He moved before you could make it back to the door, blocking the only exit as he stared down at you.  You gulped, tightening the towel around your body while you nerves seemed to buzz in anticipation.

"You can't go out like that," Killer stated, walking past you to his dresser where he searched around.  You watched as he did this, clutching the towel closer while trying to appear calm.  You were sure you looked nervous as he finally turned back around and held out a shirt.

Blinking, you slowly took the clothing, his old polka-dot button up looking just as it did when he used to wear it.  He obviously couldn't anymore since he was was much bigger now, no longer the lanky man from two years ago.  You held it close and kept your gaze on it, too shy to look at Killer's mask.

"Thanks,"  you replied softly, making the room feel awkward.  When you didn't make a move to put on the shirt he sighed and turned around, making a point not to look at you so you could get dressed without any issues.

You weren't going to waste the chance, dropping your towel, you swiftly pulled the long sleeved shirt on and buttoned up the front as quickly as possible while noting the fabric bunched a bit at your hips and clung to your chest.  It was only just barely longer then your towel, but at least you didn't have to fear it falling off while you ran.

"I don't have any pants that can fit you," Killer said, back still turned as he crossed his arms.

You fidgeted, fixing the front a bit so it didn't feel so tight.  You doubted you'd be able to handle wearing his jeans, they'd be more of a hinderance on your trek back to your room.

"It's okay," You mumbled, moving to the door and wanting to end this awkward exchange as soon as possible.  You grabbed the knob and opened it but was startled when Killer's hand shot out and pushed it closed, slamming the wood lightly against it's frame.

You looked up at him, nervous and stiff as he stared down at you while leaning uncomfortably close.

"I didn't say it was free."

Your stomach suddenly felt like it was twisting and turning, legs involuntarily rubbing together while you pressed your back to the door.  You stared up at him, wide eyed like a sheep cornered by a wolf.  You didn't even know how to respond, unsure of what he wanted.

Or what you even wanted...

Then he was bending lower, arm now resting against the door while his free hand moved to grip the loose fabric around your hip.  He rubbed it gently, enjoying the sight of you wearing his clothing so much that he almost didn't want to take it off.

" _ **Close your eyes,**_ " Killer whispered softly, voice low and husky as his mask moved near enough to touch your head.  Just hearing it made you writhe, feeling his silk shirt rub over your bare skin and send a thrill of excitement through you.

You were reluctant, unsure what he was going to do if you complied.  

But...

You were also very, very...eager.  Your body was urging you to move closer, grip his strong arms between your fingers and to stand on the tips of your toes just so you could nuzzle into his white and blue mask.  You didn't even question this need, just got lost in it as the massacre soldier trapped you against the door.

Letting out a soft shudder, you decided it was best to get it done and over with and closed your eyes.

Nothing happened at first.  Killer made no sounds and no movement for what felt like forever, almost as if he were debating on how to take his payment.  It made you feel on edge, waiting for something to happen that would secure you freedom and away from this man who's very presence seemed to smother you with feelings you couldn't describe.

You heard a click before feeling rough lips brushing against your cheekbone in a feather light kiss.  

You gasped, realizing he'd taken off his mask and instead of covering your eyes like last time, he was trusting you enough not to look.  You felt your cheeks heat up and your hands quickly moved to grip the front of his shirt, desire surging through you like a hungry beast.  You could feel his warm breath on your face, as if still deciding how he was going to proceed.

His hand rubbed your hip, tender and slow as the shirt slid up your hip a bit and showed off your inner thighs.  But for some reason you knew he wouldn't look, just like he knew you wouldn't open your eyes.

Killer pressed his nose against your temple, taking you in and just enjoying this moment for a bit longer.  Then he shifted, suddenly becoming aggressive and kissing you full on the lips.  You trembled and gasped as he pushed you harder into the door, bodies pressed tightly together and arms now entwining around your form.   It was feverish and needy, demanding your full attention and making you forget everything around you.  You could feel every bit of his desire in the kiss, the spreading heat traveling all the way from your head to the very tips of your curling toes.

He hugged you close, large form enveloping yours and trapping you in what was probably the best kiss of your life.  Your mind was hazy and your body was on fire, the shirt you wore rubbing your skin and making it all feel so very sinful.

You wanted it to last forever...  But it ended before you could fully bask in this need.

Killer stopped and pressed his forehead against yours, breathing harshly and making it clear you weren't the only one affected by all this.  He tightened his hold on you, as if afraid that he would lose you as soon as he let go.  Then he moved his hand up and brushed your cheek, wet hair still clinging to your skin as the man caressed you.

He pulled away after a few seconds of this, standing stiffly as he put his mask back on. After you had heard the _click_ of his helmet, you opened your eyes and stared at him; eyes slightly dazed and lips parted as you tried to catch your breath.

He leaned in, his voice strained as if he were holding something back while his hands went about fixing your collar.  "You can have your kiss back when you return my shirt."  

You blushed, lust surging through you like wild fire.  You quickly turned and opened the door, running out of the room before he could say anything more that would make your body surrender to him.  

You didn't want your kiss back!  Killer could have it!!

Gasping for air and chest swirling with confusing emotions, you could only stumble to your room and think of how the shirt smelled so much like him.


	8. Chapter 8

 

You weren't going to do it.  No way.  Nu-uh.  Foooooooorget it!!!

_Wrap, wrap.  Crinkle._

If anything, you were going to avoid it all together!!  It seemed to be the only way.

_Tape.  Crinkle.  Fold._

Yes, definitely the only way.

_Fold, fold.  Crinkle.  Tape._

You smoothed down the brown paper before you stuck on the last piece of tape, stretching the clear strip down over the corner like an expert gift wrapper.  Smiling, you picked up the wrapped item and nodded, deeming it a job well done.

No one would be able to tell this was Killer's shirt.  It looked unassuming and boring, just the way you wanted it.  You could walk down the hallway without anyone taking notice, they would just think you're carrying a plain old package; nobody would ask you why you had the man's shirt, where you'd gotten it, and what you needed it for.  You were already embarrassed enough that you had to use it, but if anyone saw you carrying a man's shirt around they might get the wrong idea...

You already have enough confusing ideas to allow any wrong ones.  Ideas that seemed to revolve around a certain masked man...  

You were already confused and worried about seeing him again, not after what happened those few days ago when you were almost caught naked in the hallway.  It'd been one of the most embarrassing moments of your life and it was only made worse that Killer was the one to catch it happening.  Not only that, he helped you out.  He had given you a false sense of security by lending you his clothing so you could get back to your room with some kind of cover.  He'd been nice enough to turn around while you changed and even sounded sorry that he had no pants small enough to fit you.

And just when you thought he was being a good guy, he went ahead and demanded _**payment**_.  That's right, payment!!  The man had cornered you against his door, trapping you in his room with nothing but his silk shirt flushed against your skin as he pressed you into the wood.  

Then he had told you to close your eyes.

You should have ran at that point.  You should have pushed him away and wiggle free through the entrance and run back to your room without a backwards glance.  But no, you did as he had ordered.  You had anticipated him touching you, groping and petting until you were weak in the knees and wishing for more.  

_Wanting so much more._

You shook your head, face flushed as the thought crossed your mind and hugged the package tight to your chest.  Then you glared at the bed in frustration, knowing it would be a bad idea to think about that day.  To remember his featherlight kiss on your cheek.  How his strong arms had enveloped you, body pressed close and rubbing against your mostly naked one.

The package fell from your grasp as you flailed your arms about, as if hoping that you could physically shoo away the events of that day like it was a mosquito.  An annoying mosquito that just wouldn't leave you alone and was driving you insane as more and more images of Killer holding you, cooing over you, kissing-

You had to stop!!

Scowling, you picked up the package again and paced about your room, glaring at nothing in particular as you stomped and huffed like a grounded child.  You had to work this out, you had to get him out of your head or else you'll actually **want** to be around him.  And you didn't want that at all!!!!

...Right?

Before you knew what you were doing, you had brought the enveloped shirt close to your nose and inhaled, catching Killer's scent despite the item being wrapped up tight.  You closed your eyes and stood still, shoulders relaxed and arms hugged loosely around the brown parcel.  It smelled of oil and polish, obviously from the many hours working with your Captain on various projects for the ship.  The polish was from his weapon supplies, used to clean and take care of his blades with the utmost care.  These smells were normal onboard, but the shirt had another scent to it.  Something vaguely...cedar. 

It was like you were standing in a forest of incredibly tall trees, all gathered together in the sunlight with their green leaves rustling in the light breeze.  Their limbs would stretch out, trying to touch the bright blue sky, knowing they would never reach.  It was peaceful.  You could practically feel the summer sun warming your skin as you inhaled again, just wanting to lay down on the soft grass and listen to nature at it's best.

Then you realized you _were_ laying down, the ship's hard floor rocking back and forth on the swaying sea.  The package was crumpled in your arms and you quickly smoothed it out, fearing that you ruined the shirt inside.

Damn it, you were wasting time!!  You had to get this thing out of your life before you started sleeping in it!

You face felt hot as it turned a bright red, package held impossibly close to your chest as you imagined wearing Killer's shirt to bed.  His scent would surround you as you would close your eyes for the night, it's soft folds acting as his arms and holding you gently.  The fabric would rub against your bare skin, as if it was Killer petting and touching you until you wiggled and gasped.  You could hear his low voice in your head, whispering sweet words into your ear as he'd pull you to his chest with his warm hands resting on your back.  His long, blonde hair would be spread out beneath the both of you, tickling your skin and making you want to run your fingers through every tendril.

It would almost be like he was there...

No.  No.   ** _No-!!_**

You stood quickly, cheeks burning with embarrassment as you exited your room and stomped your way to Killer's.  You were determined to get rid of this thing as fast as possible.  No more smelling, no more daydreams, no more Killer!!   _Yes_ , no more Killer.  It was the only way to fix all this!!  You'd give him back his shirt, tell him to never talk to you again, then proceed to go about like none of this ever happened!  Life will go back to normal, you can focus on proving your worth as a crew member and making the best of this adventure.  

Killer will never bother you again, which was _**good**_.  

You turned a corner and glared at your feet, eyes straying from your shoes to the item in your hands.  It was rumpled again, the paper looking more and more worn from the many times you gripped it.  You could already feel the guilt build in your chest, hoping that you hadn't accidentally ripped the shirt from handling it too much.  The man may be a colossal jerk and went around messing with you, but he had helped you.  It wouldn't be good manners to return someone's property in tatters.  

Even though you couldn't see or even picture his face, you knew how he would react.  He might cross his arms and tap his finger against his bicep, as if thinking of a proper way to get revenge and just stand there, all tense with frustration.  Or his shoulders would slump slightly, nothing too noticeable, but still convey his disappointment.  Just thinking about him being angry with you made your stomach churn with a mixture of emotions.

You don't think you could handle Killer being upset with you.  

"Oi, you okay?"

A hand was waved in your face and you were quickly brought back to reality, blinking and looking up to see Eustass Kid standing right in front of you with an annoyed expression.

"About damn time you woke up," he sneered and crossed his arms.  "I was starting to think you lost it for a second."

It took a second to register what your captain had said, bewildered as to why he was here and talking to you...then realized you were standing in the middle of the hall, giving no real room for anyone to pass.  Had you really been that lost in thought?

"I-I'm sorry," You replied, quickly moving out of the way while your Captain raised an eyebrow at you.  He bent down to your eye level to stare right in your face, as if trying to figure out what was wrong.  You fidgeted from one foot to the other, not sure what you were supposed to do under your captain's gaze when another voice suddenly piped in.

"Hey, can you two make goo-goo eyes later?  I want to get to my room!"

Kid stood up quickly and turned, glaring at another man who was standing just behind him.  "Goo-goo eyes???  What the hell is that supposed to mean!?"

It was Heat who had spoken, arms crossed and stitched mouth in a deep frown.  Next to him was Wire, almost too tall for the hallway and having to bend over just a little so he wouldn't scrape his head against the ceiling.  The tall man looked slightly uncomfortable, but who could blame him?  He probably wanted to get to his room as quickly as possible so he didn't have to experience this awkwardness for long, and here you were, blocking the way like some idiot.  

"It means go make out later so I can go take a nap!!"  Heat scowled as he ran a hand through his long, grey-blue hair.

"What the fuck are you talking about??"  Kid looked pissed (which was normal) and confused - as if whatever Heat was saying didn't register.

The fire-breather rolled his eyes and continued to argue about how Kid should take his flirting elsewhere so other people wouldn't have to watch.  True to form, Kid wasn't going to take this lying down, snarling and calling Heat various names while also threatening to kick his ass.  The two continued with their argument while Wire sighed and leaned down by you, eyes as dull and bored looking as ever.

"Are you alright?  You seem troubled."

You blinked at the man, not following the argument happening between Kid and Heat in the background.  You were about to answer that you were okay when you finally noticed _him_.

Killer was standing just behind Heat and staring at you, making no move to talk to anyone as the five of you continued to block the ship's hallway.  You hadn't noticed him behind Wire, bringing up the rear of the group before they stumbled upon stupid you, standing in the middle of the hall in a daze like a damn idiot-!!!

"________?"

You looked down and hugged the wrapped shirt tightly, face slightly flushed and voice almost too soft for Wire to hear.  "I-I'm fine..."

The man didn't seem to believe you, but you didn't expect him to, not when you were still looking so frazzled.  You chanced a peek at Killer, wondering what he was thinking as he stood off to the side as Kid and Heat bicker.

"Will you just shut up!?!!"  Kid snarled, eye twitching and metal arm shaking with a need to smack the fire breather around.

Heat crossed his arms, looking from Kid to you then back to your captain.  "You know...you two would look cute together."

You stared at Heat with wide eyes, wondering why he would say such a thing.  Then you noticed Killer standing more tense in the back, his head looking from Kid to you slowly.  Kid looked equally annoyed and started to yell again, but your focus remained on Killer.  He was looking more and more tense as the argument grew louder and angrier, the Captain and Heat flinging insults back and forth at one another with comments about you injected here and there.

Killer knew that you didn't feel anything other then respect for your Captain, right?  He knew that what Heat was saying was utter nonsense.  There couldn't be anything happening between the two of you and that the first mate had nothing to worry about.  You gave Killer a pleading look, hoping he would realize that none of this was true.  But it didn't seem to work, in fact, Killer wouldn't even look you in the face now, body slowly turning...

Oh god, he was leaving!  He couldn't leave!  Not with him thinking that you had feelings for someone else!!  You had, no, _**needed**_ to make him understand that none of this was true.  That Kid was your Captain and nothing more and Killer was...  Killer was just so much more to you!!  The way he always seemed to annoy you, how he would sneak in gropes and pets when you weren't paying attention.  How he would trap you and do things that made you so flustered that you would feel weak and needy with the hope that he would continue.  You couldn't stand the thought of him ever being upset, to have him think that you didn't care at all.

  
It made your heart ache.

You wanted him to stay.  You wanted to talk to him, to be near him, to hear his voice and feel his touch.  You wanted to hug his torso and bury your face in his chest, to feel his arms wrap tightly around you and hold on for the rest of your life.  You wanted him to know that he meant so much more to you then Kid ever could!!

Wire looked worriedly at you, seeing your face turn pale as you watched Killer make his way down the hall.  "______-"

"I don't feel that way about the Captain!!"  You shouted suddenly, your mouth working before your brain could full catch up.  

The men stopped their arguing to look at you, eyes wide in shock that you raised your voice at all.  You were always so quiet and polite to everyone that just seeing you act out of character even made Kid look worried.  You would have blushed in any other circumstances, with your Captain and crew mates looking at you oddly, probably wondering if you had a screw loose to act so out of character.  But you weren't paying attention to them, you were keeping your eyes on Killer who had stopped his trek down the hall.  You waited for him to come back and let you explain that your Captain could never hold your attention like he did.  

But he didn't even turn around.

You could see his back muscles were still tense, his shoulders looking stiff and his hands clenching and unclenching subtly as he kept his back to you.  Just seeing him act this way, so closed up, made you want to grab hold of his masked face and stroke his cheek.

_'Please.  Please, just turn around.'_

Someone gripped both your shoulders and started to guide you down the hall, pushing you towards Killer who still hadn't moved.  The person touching you spoke and you realized it was your Captain.

"Look at what you did, Heat.  You've gone and made her angry."

The fire-breather shifted uncomfortably, actually looking a bit guilty.  "I was only teasing..."

Kid scowled and gave you a little push, almost knocking you into the first mate who was now looking over his shoulder at Kid.

"Get her away before Heat starts planning a wedding," Kid said in a hushed tone, hoping his friend could handle this so he wouldn't have to.

Killer nodded to the Captain, ignoring you once more as he continued down the hall.  It felt like someone was taking a knife and stabbing you repeatedly in the heart when he didn't even glance at you.  

_'Look at me, Killer. **Please** , just look at me!'_

Your Captain gave you another little push, gesturing for you to follow after the massacre soldier so he could finish dealing with Heat and his stupid, big mouth.  You gazed up at him but was shooed away before Kid turned back around, ready to start yelling and cursing some more.  You looked back to Killer, eyes widening when you realized he was already turning the corner without you, giving you no chance to gather your thoughts as you rushed after him.

He didn't even try to wait for you, just continued down another hall while you huffed and puffed to catch up.  His legs were just so long compared to yours that it took more energy to keep up with him.  You weren't going to lose him though, not when you wanted to talk to him and make him realize that what you said was true and that he shouldn't be mad.  

It took a whole other hallway and two corners for you to finally catch up to Killer, making you wonder if he was just making you run after him on this big ship to punish you.  The worst thing was, you only managed to catch up because he'd finally stopped in front of a door, his arms crossed and his gaze elsewhere when you halted next to him and tried to catch your breath.

"K-Killer..."  You wheezed out, fingers still gripping his shirt in your hands while you looked up.  

Then you realized where you were, the two of you having made a full circle around the main floor of the ship and ending up right back at your room.  

He gestured towards the door, "Here."

You gaze flickered from him to your door, feeling confused when he didn't say anything more.  When you turned back to him to talk, he was already walking away.

No, he couldn't leave!!  You still had to make him understand!!  

You quickly reached out and grabbed his arm, making him stop and feeling his muscles twitch under your fingers.  Your face became flushed and your heart sped up, a rush of happiness swelling inside you at feeling his skin against your fingers.  It made you want to touch more of him, to hug and hold him until he knew how much you needed him around, how much he meant to you.

Killer looked over his shoulder at you, waiting for you to say something as you kept your grip firm on his arm.  You couldn't read his body language like you usually could, his form was too stiff, his movements too little.  It was like he was closing you out completely, like he didn't want you to know how upset he was.  You wanted him to stop, you wanted him to turn around and let you shower him with warmth and affection.

Your heart was pounding and your hands felt shaky, sweaty, and gross.  You bit your lower lip and looked right at his mask, wishing you could see his eyes for the first time.

"I like _**you**_."  

You weren't sure where this confession came from.  It felt like the first time you were hearing it yourself which only made you feel confused and jittery.  But you didn't try to think about, you knew if you did you'd only baffle yourself even more.  No, you wanted to keep your mind on Killer, on his reaction and on his response.

You just needed him to understand.  You didn't want him to be mad anymore, to just go back to normal so he could tease you again.  You wanted to be caught off guard in the kitchen where he could pet your head, or to be pressed into a wall so he could kiss you.  You wanted so badly to hold his hand.  To just wrap your fingers around his and rub your thumb in his palm, to feel the heat radiate off him so you knew it was all real.  

"Killer-"

He quickly pulled his arm away, startling you.  

Was he rejecting you?  Had he finally had enough of you and just wished you could go away?  You couldn't handle this, it was like your heart was shattering into a million pieces...

Then you noticed something odd about the male.  He wasn't running away or refusing to look at you now, but he was still stiff.  In fact, he looked more tense then he had all day, as if your outburst only caused him to feel more upset.  You were about to try and grab onto him again when you saw the flush move down his neck, a light pink spreading more and more from his throat and to his collar.  It disappeared beneath his shirt, but the pink continued to expand all the way down his arms and to his hands, the blush spreading so uncontrollably fast that nothing could stop it.

"W-What...?"  He stuttered out, stumbling back and almost tripping over his feet.

He quickly righted himself, his movements clumsy and odd looking.  Killer was always calm and collected.  So...what the hell was happening?!

The male was even shaking slightly, his fingers twitching and looking hesitant, as if he wanted to reach out to touch you.  You stared in awe, never seeing him look so frazzled before in your entire life.  Was it even happening?  Or were you just having a weird dream and you were about to wake up.

You stepped forward but stopped when Killer took a step back, body still looking bright pink instead of his usual tan.  

Killer managed to mumble out an 'Excuse me' before he scurried down the hall, long legs too fast for you to stop him (though, you were in too much shock at this point to try).  You watched as he took the turn around the corner too quickly, his body bumping right into the wall and smacking his helmet against it with a loud **_BONK!_**

He stumbled back but hastily righted himself before he went around the corner, leaving you to wonder if he was going to be okay and if he was still upset with you.  Once he was out of sight, you hugged his shirt close and frowned, wishing you had been able to at least give it to him.  

But you were okay with having it a little bit longer, especially if it meant he would come back to you.


End file.
